


And Everything Changed

by Shipalltheships



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Exchange Student, F/F, F/M, Just volleydorks, M/M, No one really asked for it, Some Humor, being Volleydorks, but i'm one and felt the need to write one with the volleydorks, everything is implyed, idk - Freeform, nothing really specific, whatever, where was I going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipalltheships/pseuds/Shipalltheships
Summary: The Boys on the volleyball team get a new experince and understanding for the western US.orThey get an exchange student and do stupid shit together





	1. And so It starts...

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently an exchange student in high school. And this is how I think the boys will handle a exchange student. Mostly for me. Let me know if you like it!

Ennoshita (now team captain) waits inside the gym for everyone.  It was only the second week of school, but he couldn't sleep the night before so he came early and decided to set up by himself. He sits on the bench across the room from the door. 

The door creaks open and a unknown face pokes in.

“Sorry, it this the volleyball practice?” He asks.

“Yeah, can I help you with something?” Ennoshita asks.  “W-well, um, I-I” He stuttered.

“I am an exchange student from America, a-and I, um, was wondering if I could maybe be part of the team?” He was now half-way through the door.

Ennoshita lookes him up and down. “Take off your shoes, and come in.”

He does so and walks in. He was already changed and held a backpack on one shoulder.

He was tall but not outrageously so. He had buzzed hair on the sides and long hair on top, styled to one side. He had piercings up both ears and a small stud above his right eyebrow. Freckles were sprinkled all over his face, probably the doing of his golden hair. He had, from what Ennoshita could see, very muscular build and nervousness was etched into his turquoise eyes.

“Well, you can join us for this practice, and we can see how you do.” Ennoshita says

“Where do you come from in the US?”

“I'm from Arizona.”

Ennoshita doesn't know much about it, but nods anyway. Giving him a smile.

“How long will you be here?”

“10 months. Im staying with a family here.”

“Nice, I'm assuming that you played volleyball back in the US. What position?” Noya asks

“Um, outside hitter.” He says

“Okay, 3 more questions, 1) what year are you? 2) what’s your name? 3) how do you feel about gay's?"

“Um, I'm a junior, so… 2nd year, First name Noah, last name Wilson, and it depends on the person, why?”

“Well here, almost the entire team is gay, for eachother. Like our setter and wing spiker are together, our Libro’s boyfriend graduated last year, our current middle blocker and…. I’m not sure what position he plays, are together, our manager is gay for the last manager, I have a thing with our ace, and our last captain and vice captain, who will probably visit alot, have been dating for like 2 years.” 

“Wow.”

                                                                                                             ~•~

 

When everyone finally arrived, Noya introduced Wilson, and explained what was going on. 

Hinata, Noya and some of the first years started bouncing around and trying to ask him ten thousand questions, Tsukishima glared at him, Yamaguchi tried to get him to stop, Tanaka grabbed Noya and lifted him onto his shoulders so that they could do something to the poor child that had no idea what he just walked into. 

After they all got to know him (by playing 20 questions) They learned: He was 17, he does 4 other sports, Dance, football (which was a very confusing conversation), snowboarding,  and swimming, he is taller than Tukishima, his birthday is in 3 weeks, He has never tried a meat bun, but is now looking forward to it, his favorite color is navy blue (this question was provided by Hinata, and was a complete waste according to Kageyama), he has taken 4 years of Japanese, but still has trouble, so if he messes up politely correct him, or don’t say anything.

He plays outside hitter, usually front left, his parents are very nice (both of them) The plane ride was very long, Japan is very nice, but hasn’t really seen much of it yet, he is still learning a lot about everything, He is from arizona, he has been to california, he comes from a large city, but the change is nice, he has met like 2 famous people, and both presidential candidates suck, and he is very glad he won’t be around for the chaos at the end of the year.

Finally after everything is taken care of, they start the practice, warm-ups, then stretching. They find out that because this kid is a dancer he is fucking flexible. Like, all the splits, he can lay down on his stomach when his legs are in the V, and rest on his head while he streches his left arm to hi right foot.

Everyone stares and asks him how he does it. The tips of his ears turn red when they ask that.   

“Well… I, um, I had to, uh, break m, um, m-my shfiuenc”

At least that what it sounds like. 

“Sorry, I don’t what it is in japanese, but in english, its ‘scrotum’. It’s um, uh this bone h-here.” He says gesturing to his crotch.  

“Ooohhhhhh” most of them say. Some still look confused.

Long story short, Wilson had to explain that he had to break his crotch in order to do that, and he would not suggest doing that, unless you are super dedicated to trying to be that flexible. It was a very awkward conversation, and by the end everyone felt like they knew just a little too much about it.

                                                                                                        ______________________

End Chapter

 

 

 

 


	2. The Visit... Dun Dun Duuunnnnn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumb volleydorks and stuff. The now graduated third years come to visit. Suga is a very unhappy mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry This took so long to write!! I kept getting distracted and junk, But here is part 2

Skip ahead 2 months

 

Everything was great, Everything was going as planned, only a few missed tosses and such. It was about half way though, and they were taking a break. Kageyama was sitting on the bench and Hinata was straddling his hips, making out. (This was now usual and honestly no one really minded it, as long as they were quiet.) Yamaguchi and Tsukishima talked in the corner away from everyone else. Tanaka and Noya came up with the great idea to throw each other for distance, while about 6 people tried to stop them. Key word here TRIED.  Wilson watched from the corner sipping from his water. Trying his best not to be too noticeable as he was about to burst into tears from laughing so hard at everyone. 

And as soon as Tanaka released Noya to the other side of the gym, The door opened and Noya, now flying through the air to the opposite end of the gym, slammed into a large muscled chest. This sent both of them falling onto the ground with a heavy thud.

“Oh my god! Asahi, Noya are you both okay?” A boy rushed over to them. He had ash like hair and a mole under his eye. He looked up, trying to find the culprit of such matters when he spotted Tanaka quivering behind Ennoshita, who was attempting to move out of the way.

“We leave for a few months and THIS is what we come back to?” He asks “Where is coach-”

He is cut off by Noya finally realizing what happened. 

“Suga, Daichi, You guys came to visit!” He practically yells in Asahi’s ear, making the latter flinch at the loud noise.

“Don’t forget about your boyfriend that you are laying on top of.” The other standing male says. Tall, with dark hair and a furious look plastered on his face.

‘Glad I’m not on the receiving end.’ Wilson thinks to himself. When suddenly he is on the receiving end, but it vanishes quickly.    

“Hey, you look new, but not like a first year. What’s your name.” Daichi says walking over to him. Suga looks over, after helping the two on the floor up and starts to walk over as well. Asahi is pulled over by Noya, and soon the whole team is crowding around the new interesting team mate, most of them know much about him already, but hey why not? 

“Yeah, I’m an exchange student from America. My name is Noah Wilson.”

“Daichi, and this is Suga and Asahi,” He says gesturing to the others. “We graduated last year, but we still have a soft spot for our old team.”

“Yeah! That’s right! Ennoshita-san told me about you guys. And everyone else too!” Daichi turns red at the comment.

“That reminds me.” Suga says interrupting them. “Where is he. I need to talk to him about letting Tanaka launch Noya for distance.” For some reason he understood what had happened without anyone needing to tell him.  

Ennoshita steps out. “ I am sorry Suga-senpai, but they got too rowdy and we tried to-” He was cut short by Suga. “And where the hell is coach? Why didn’t he do something, you could’ve gotten seriously injured.”

“Relax mom, we were fine. Just having some fun, right Noya.” Tanaka says turning to where his best friend was supposed to be standing.  When he isn’t there, he turns in a circle looking for his small buddy.

“Noya and Asahi went outside, and I’m pretty sure, you don’t want to check on them” A voice says coming from the back.  

Suga just shakes his head and tsks. “Coach had to leave early, some business came up I guess.” Ennoshita says. Trying to defend the coach from Suga’s motherly wrath. Suga looks around, trying to find evidence of any other mishaps that could have occurred while he was away.  Pleased to find nothing worth his wrath he turns back to Wilson.

“So where are you from in the US?” Hinata jumps in before Wilson can even open his mouth to get out his first sentence.

“He’s from Arizona, weplayedthisreallyawesomegamethefirstdayhewashere.” He takes a large gasp of air. “Weaskedhim20questioinsandnowweknow20thingsabouthimand-” Kageyama puts a hand over his mouth to keep him from getting too worked up.

“Oh, I hear it is very different from here.  Hey why don’t we all get together and you can make us some things that you miss or want us to try? We can do it at my place if you want.” Suga says

“Well, I mean, Sure why not, I don’t suc at cooking and I will probably be able to find most of the ingredients….” Wilson says

Everyone gets too caught up in what is happening so Ennoshita calls it quits and accepts the fact that no one is going to be able to focus on volleyball now. He listens as they make plan and invite everyone over to Suga’s apartment, which is only about an hour away, on saturday night.

Who would have thought something so innocent could be so dangerous.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next weeks episode....  
>  "EVERYTHING IS ON FFIIIRRRREEEEEEE"  
> "OH MY GOD, HOW THE FUC-"  
> "NO CUSSING!!"


	3. At this moment he realised he f-ed up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games till someone lights something on fire....

About 2 hours before the food was going to be served, Everyone showed up. Suga’s appartment was nice for a college student, and was well furnished. It only had 1 bathroom and Bedroom, but because of that it left more space for the living and dining room. 

Wilson was accompanied by Tanaka and Noya as he cooked. They were an odd group. But made sense to keep them together. They were all easy to rile up and make stupid decisions. And unfortunately this made for a rather unpleasant night by the end. But that will come later.

Everything had gone correctly when Wilson had cooked. He even cleaned up the dishes he used to make the food. He made easy dishes that he knew almost everyone would like or enjoy for the most part.  Like Chili and corn bread, Pulled pork sandwiches, grilled cheese with tomato soup, tongue tacos (which he happened to forget to tell them about until they had finished them off, not that he thought they would mind, but they might be reluctant to eat it.) And lots of desserts. Chocolate chip cookies, banana pudding, brownies, and pumpkin pie.

By the end of the feast, they had almost devoured most of it and were stuffed. Even Hinata, which was weird for almost everyone who had seen him eat before. They decided that american food wasn’t greasy, and fatty like they were taught. But the right ones were home-made and delicious.

Everything was great. Everyone was enjoying themselves, laughing and talking. Of course many questions were asked, and happy given answers to.

Yes everything was fine, until they started asking if Wilson had tried this or that. He hadn’t tried most of it, and so Tanaka and Noya took it upon themselves to treat him the way he had treated them tonight.

They started making different things, or at least attempted to, when Hinata volunteered himself and Kageyama to ‘help’. Then some of the first years wanted to watch the senpai’s work so they went in there too.

After about 10 minutes of pots and pans clanking some yelling and water running for what seemed to be the majority of the time one of the first years came out of the kitchen. Terror written all over his face.  He mumbled something under his breath.

“What did you say?” Wilson asks, pure innocence. And right as the boy was about to answer him yelling came from the kitchen.

“EVERYTHING IS ON FFFIIIIRRRREEEEEE!” Wilson turns and casts a glance at Suga and Daichi, he jumps up and runs into the kitchen, Suga and Daichi trailing behind him.

“WHAT THE FUC-” Wilson was about to say when suga cuts him off.

“NO CUSSING! W-WHAT THE HELL!” As they stand in the entrance they take in as much as they can. Tanaka is holding a flaming pan in the air yelling something at someone, throwing it everywhere.

Noya is standing on top of the counter holding something above his head, trying to keep it out of Kageyama reach, who is trying to take this thing out of Noya’s hands, Red is splattered everywhere, while flour coats most of the flat surfaces. Black specks cover the floor and countertops. And a pot of boiling water is near the edge of the counter about to spill the very hot contents all over the floor.

Hinata is crouched down in the corner, mumbling to himself, while a couple of the first years try to get him to stand up. And the last of the first years are lighting things on fire over the stove.

As soon as Daichi could register what was going on, the evil scowl returned. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned and looked at him.

Then cowered away in fear. Wilson turned to look at Suga who was also frowning in disappointment. That’s what really got to them. Not that daichi was mad, but Suga was upset with their decisions. The guilt is what got to them

Tanaka looked down in shame and, put the burning pan in the sink to extinguish the flame with the bag of flour. Noya handed the object back to Kageyama and climbed off the counter. Kageyama walked over to Hinata and pulled him up, bridal style, and walked into the living room. The first years who were burning things got rags and started wiping down all the surfaces. 

Within 10 minutes the house was spotless once again, and the boys had apologised about a thousand times to Daichi, Suga and Wilson, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

But lets just say after that little mishap, the whole team never gets invited to something again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be awhile before anything new gets posted, I am going on vacation and will be too busy to write anything else. Sorry!


	4. Let the Fun begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get together once again. This time with less disasterous results.... 
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry it has taken so long to get this out! Thanks for reading!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically all the boys being really dumb and childish. But it makes my heart happy, so yeah! Enjoy!! (P.S. I have no idea where the sleeping gear came from we'll just say it magically appeared. And I have alrady finished the next chapter, and will post it some time next week! Pinkie promise! :))

One day, a few weeks after ‘The Accident’, everyone is changing in the locker room. Hinata and Yamaguchi were talking in the corner about games they used to play as children. They were discussing this because, earlier at practice, Coach Ukai allowed them to play some music over the speakers, while they were training. They weren't doing anything which required too much focus, just strength training . 

So naturally, Noya jumped up at the opportunity and plugged his phone into the speaker. The first thing to play was a old ‘90’s kids song’. In other words, he played ‘Skater boy by Avril Lavigne.’ Thus forcing Wilson to bring up other ‘90’s kids music’. And thus the reminiscences of childhood started.

“You guys should come by tonight and we can play some night games.” Wilson suggested facing the two, but talking to everyone. They looked at him in confusion.  
“You have games you can only play at night?” Hinata asks.

“Well, no you don’t have to play them at night but they are more fun that way. Like ghost in the graveyard, or-” He his cut off by Hinata. 

“You guys play with ghosts?” He is then hit upside the head by Kageyama, who is standing behind him.

“No you dumbass, that’ s the name of the game.” He says looking down at the smaller boy. The redhead only pouted in response, folding his arms across his chest and hitting Kageyama in the ribs in the process. The raven hair boy grunted, but didn’t say anything beyond that. 

“That would be so cool! And this time there isn’t anything we can really destroy, right?” Noya asked.

“Yeah, they're all outside games. No offence, but I don’t trust you in the house.” Wilson said. Not even trying to hide the fact he was still slightly upset about what had happened the last time they had all gotten together. 

“That’s okay. Hey! Can I invite Asahi and the other 2? They might have fun also!” Noya says jumping up and looking at Wilson for confirmation. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” They had all agreed that they were going to meet tomorrow at Wilson’s host family's house after practice and play some of the night games. 

\-----------------------------

“The ‘rest’ (Asahi, Suga,and Daichi) of the team said the could make it and would meet us at your house.” Noya says after practice, while they were all changing and getting ready to go over to the tall, blonde, westerners place of residence. Everyone was just changing into casual clothes, seeing as it was pointless to go back into uniform. Everyone but Tsukki and Yamaguchi, who had decided this was a dumb idea and that Tsukki shouldn’t be leaft alone.

They had also agreed to sleep out in the yard afterwards, because 1, you can only play the games in the dark, and they decided it would be best that no one go home alone while it was dark out, 2, it was ‘team Bonding’ as Tanaka called it. And 3 they were going to be up late playing the games anyway, why bother going home. 

As it turns out, Wilson’s house wasn’t too far from the older 3 graduates, and they were able to find the house easily, and met the boys there, a little after they had gotten there. After they arrived, they met Wilson’s host mother, who said it was ‘very cute how much time you boys are spending together.’ and said because it was the weekend, they could be up a little later than usual without waking up any of the neighbors. 

They talked and tossed a ball, someone thought to bring, around for a while until it was dark enough to play some of the games. The property was pretty big and had lots of trees and such in the back yard and 2 in the front. A small white fence blocked off the front of the yard from the back as well as around the rest of the front. 

“Alright, do any of you guys have a game, or should I go first?” Wilson asked the small group of boys. They all looked at each other before returning their attention back to the foreigner. “We don’t really know of any games you can play in the dark. So it’s all up to you I guess.” Daichi said, speaking for the whole team. 

“Alright, umm,” he said pondering what game they could play first. “Oh! I know.” He says walking over to one of the trees and picking up a long thin stick from the ground. He walks back over to the group, now standing in a circle. 

“This isn’t really a game, but my friends and I did this all the time. Especially in scouts, when we had access to tall grass and things.” He explained. “See you find your weapon of choice, no rocks, and,” He says raising his hand, slightly turning his body so that half his body in in the circle and the other isn’t. And swings his arm down in a arc, slapping the back of Tanaka’s calfs.

“OW! HOLLY SHIT! FUCKING HELL, WHAT THE FUCK!” He yells springing into the middle of the circle. A thin angry red line already beginning to appear on the back of his calfs. Wilson doubles over laughing. 

Suga scoffs. "Excuse your Languge!" Tanaka mumbes a small apology, looking down. 

Daichi cocks his head to the side, looking confused, along with everyone else, speaking up. “So we are hitting each other with sticks?” 

“Yeah, but when you put it like that it sounds dumb. And now you just chase each-” He is cut off by a loud slapping sound, biting down hard on his lip, a hot burst of pain of the back of his right thigh. Wilson looks behind him to find the culprit of such offence. He is not surprised to see Tanaka standing behind him wearing a triumphant grin on his face. 

He is preparing his counter attack when a small yelp comes from the circle. Noya is standing behind Hinata laughing at his kouhai. Hinata scrambles up, running to the nearest tree, grabbing a stick from the ground he slaps both said senpai and boyfriend. Dashing as fast as he can away from everyone, jumping over the low fence and running to hide behind one of the trees. 

At this point everyone has joined in. Everyone running, either chasing or escaping. Some started ganging up on others. But finally they called it quits. Everyone was panting, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Suga and Daichi were laying on the ground trying to catch their breath. Noya, Hinata, Wilson and Kageyama were crouched down breathing hard, but refusing to sit. 

Everyone else was doing something similar or close to what they were. Dark red welts, bruises, slashes, and a few cuts even were beginning to become more and more prominent on every one. At some point in they had called nothing above the belt, so there were only a couple marks on arms. 

When everyone had finished catching their breath, they found some water waiting for them by the door. They were all very thankful and chugged it down greedily. Once that was finished they all gathered around again and started to talk. Comparing wounds, they had decided that Tanaka had gotten the worst of them all with a total of: 5 bruises on the back of his legs, 8 on the front, 3 on his arms, 4 cuts on his legs, and too many welts to even begin to count. 

Behind him was Kageyama with a total of 32, and in third was Noya, although they couldn’t tell which ones were from volleyball and which ones were from the game, so they just counted them all. 

Despite it being a little harmful, they had fun during the game. After that they played Ghost in the graveyard. That was fun, but it didn’t last too long. Every time   
whoever the ghost was, their partner would find them and somehow end up in a makeout session, until someone else found them and caused them to pull apart.

Except for Tanaka, who proceeded to make out with Ennoshita and promptly flipped off Kageyama, who told them that he has clearly found them and now they are supposed to chase everyone else. 

But the worst offender was Noya and Asahi. At some point it was Noya who became the ‘ghost’, and when Asahi found him, he was sitting in one of the trees, waiting to pounce on his victim. Asahi, made the mistake of looking up, only to see a small figure falling on top of him, arms and legs fanned out to cover as much area as possible.

They landed with a ‘thud’. Noya sat up and looked down at his boyfriend. A shit-eating grin covered his face as he looked. But before Asahi could getany words out Noya was kissing him. The smaller of the two pinning the other to the ground. For Noya’s size he was actually really strong. The makeout session was soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

They looked up to see Daichi standing above them. Asahi started to apologize, when he felt something warm and wet slide up his neck. He looked down to see Noya staring up at Daichi and licking his neck. Daichi just shook his head and walked away from a bright red Asahi and a smirking Noya. 

The third and final game is just regular tag. But because they are teenage boys, the game is far more intense than something you might find on a elementary playground. It soon becomes half hide-and-go-seek and half tag. But never the less, they have fun chasing each other like a bunch of 9 year-olds. 

By the time they decide to call it quits and go to sleep, everyone is very worn out. They eat some food and water they found waiting for them, and believe it or not, it filled everyone up. Daichi checked the time, 2:17 it said. 

The boys circled up, this time with blankets and pillows around them. Wilson ran inside and got a flashlight.

“I know this is really cliche, but, can we play truth or dare?” Suga says smirking. 

 

To Be Continued…..


	5. Night games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play truth or dare....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about as close as smut as I can get. I really suck and since I'm not following any specific couples.... yeah have fun!

 

But lets just say after that little mishap, the whole team never gets invited to something indoors again. 

One day, a few weeks after ‘The Accident’, everyone is changing in the locker room. Hinata and Yamaguchi were talking in the corner about games they used to play as children. They were discussing this because, earlier at practice,  Coach Ukai allowed them to play some music over the speakers, while they were practicing. 

 

So naturally, Noya jumped up at the opportunity and plugged his phone into the speaker. The first thing to play was a old ‘90’s kids song’. In other words, he played ‘Skater boy by Avril Lavigne.’ Thus forcing Wilson to bring up other ‘90’s kids music’. And thus the reminiscences of childhood started.

 

“You guys should come by tonight and we can play some night games.” Wilson suggested to the two.  They looked at him in confusion.

“You have games you can only play at night?” Hinata asks.

 

“Well, no you don’t have to play them at night but they are more fun that way. Like ghost in the graveyard, or-” He his cut off by Hinata. 

 

“You guys play with ghosts?” He is then hit upside the head by Kageyama, who is standing behind him.

 

“No you dumbass, that’ s the name of the game.” He says looking down at the smaller boy. The redhead only pouted in response, folding his arms across his chest and hitting Kageyama in the ribs in the process. The raven hair boy grunted, but didn’t say anything beyond that. 

 

“That would be so cool! And this time there isn’t anything we can really destroy, right?” Noya asked.

 

“Yeah, they're all outside games. No offence, but I don’t trust you in the house.” Wilson said. Not even trying to hide the fact he was still slightly upset about what had happened the last time they had all gotten together. 

 

“That’s okay. Hey! Can I invite Asahi and the other 2? They might have fun also!” Noya says jumping up and looking at Wilson for confirmation. 

 

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” They had all agreed that they were going to meet tomorrow at Wilson’s host family's house after practice and play some of the night games. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

“The ‘rest’ (Asahi, Suga,and Daichi) of the team said the could make it and would meet us at your house.” Noya says after practice, while they were all changing and getting ready to go over to the tall, blonde, westerners place of residence. Everyone was just changing into casual clothes, seeing as it was pointless to go back into uniform. Everyone but Tsukki and Yamaguchi, who had decided this was a dumb idea and that Tsukki shouldn’t be leaft alone.

 

They had also agreed to sleep out in the yard afterwards, because 1, you can only play the games in the dark, and they decided it would be best that no one go home alone while it was dark out, 2, it was ‘team Bonding’ as Tanaka called it. And 3 they were going to be up late playing the games anyway, why bother going home.   

 

  As it turns out, Wilson’s house wasn’t too far from the older 3 graduates, and they were able to find the house easily, and met the boys there, a little after they had gotten there. After they arrived, they met Wilson’s host mother, who said it was ‘very cute how much time you boys are spending together.’ and said because it was the weekend, they could be up a little later than usual without waking up any of the neighbors. 

 

They talked and tossed a ball, someone thought to bring, around for a while until it was dark enough to play some of the games. The property was pretty big and had lots of trees and such in the back yard and 2 in the front. A small white fence blocked off the front of the yard from the back as well as around the rest of the front. 

 

“Alright, do any of you guys have a game, or should I go first?” Wilson asked the small group of boys. They all looked at each other before returning their attention back to the foreigner. “We don’t really know of any games you can play in the dark. So it’s all up to you I guess.” Daichi said, speaking for the whole team. 

 

“Alright, umm,” he said pondering what game they could play first. “Oh! I know.” He says walking over to one of the trees and picking up a long thin stick from the ground.  He walks back over to the group, now standing in a circle. 

 

“This isn’t really a game, but my friends and I did this all the time. Especially in scouts, when we had access to tall grass and things.” He explained. “See you find your weapon of choice, no rocks, and,” He says raising his hand, slightly turning his body so that half his body in in the circle and the other isn’t. And swings his arm down in a arc, slapping the back of Tanaka’s calfs.

 

“OW! HOLLY SHIT! FUCKING HELL, WHAT THE FUCK!” He yells springing into the middle of the circle. A thin angry red line already beginning to appear on the back of his calfs.  Wilson doubles over laughing. 

 

Daichi cocks his head to the side, looking confused, along with everyone else, speaking up. “So we are hitting each other with sticks?” 

 

“Yeah, but when you put it like that it sounds dumb. And now you just chase each-” He is cut off by a loud slapping sound, biting down hard on his lip, a hot burst of pain of the back of his right thigh. Wilson looks behind him to find the culprit of such offence. He is not surprised to see Tanaka standing behind him wearing a triumphant grin on his face. 

 

He is preparing his counter attack when a small yelp comes from the circle. Noya is standing behind Hinata laughing at his kouhai. Hinata scrambles up, running to the nearest tree, grabbing a stick from the ground he slaps both said senpai and boyfriend. Dashing as fast as he can away from everyone, jumping over the low fence and running to hide behind one of the trees. 

 

At this point everyone has joined in. Everyone running, either chasing or escaping. Some started ganging up on others. But finally everyone called it quits. Everyone was panting, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Suga and Daichi were laying on the ground trying to catch their breath. Noya, Hinata, Wilson and Kageyama were crouched down breathing hard, but refusing to sit. 

 

Everyone else was doing something similar or close to what they were. Dark red welts, bruises, slashes,  and a few cuts even were beginning to become more and more prominent on every one. At some point in they had called nothing above the belt, so there were only a couple marks on arms. 

 

When everyone had finished catching their breath, they found some water waiting for them by the door. They were all very thankful and chugged it down greedily.  Once that was finished they all gathered around again and started to talk. Comparing wounds, they had decided that Tanaka had gotten the worst of them all with a total of: 5 bruises on the back of his legs, 8 on the front, 3 on his arms, 4 cuts on his legs, and too many welts to even begin to count. 

 

Behind him was Kageyama with a total of 32, and in third was Noya, although they couldn’t tell which ones were from volleyball and which ones were from the game, so they just counted them all. 

 

Despite it being a little harmful, they had fun during the game. After that they played Ghost in the graveyard. That was fun, but it didn’t last too long. Every time whoever the ghost was, their partner would find them and somehow end up in a makeout session, until someone else found them and caused them to pull apart.

 

Except for Tanaka, who proceeded to make out with Ennoshita and promptly flipped off Kageyama, who told them that he has clearly found them and now they are supposed to chase everyone else. 

 

But the worst offender was Noya and Asahi. At some point it was Noya who became the ‘ghost’, and when Asahi found him, he was sitting in one of the trees, waiting to pounce on his victim. Asahi, made the mistake of looking up, only to see a small figure falling on top of him, arms and legs fanned out to cover as much area as possible.

 

They landed with a ‘thud’. Noya sits up and looks down at his boyfriend.  A shit-eating grin covers his face as he looks down. But before Asahi could get anything out Noya was kissing him. The smaller of the two pinning the other to the ground. For Noya’s size he was actually really strong. The makeout session was soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

 

They looked up to see Daichi standing above them. Asahi started to apologize, when he felt something warm and wet slide up his neck. He looks down to see Noya staring up at Daichi and licking his neck. Daichi just shook his head and walked away from a bright red Asahi and a smirking Noya. 

 

The third and final game is just regular tag. But because they are teenage boys, the game is far more intense than something you might find on a elementary playground. It soon becomes half hide-and-go-seek and half tag. But never the less, they have fun chasing each other like a bush of 9 year-olds. 

 

By the time they decide to call it quits and go to sleep, everyone is very worn out. They eat some food and water they found waiting for them, and believe it or not, it filled everyone up.  

 

The boys circled up, this time with blankets and pillows around them. Wilson ran inside and got a flashlight.

 

“I know this is really cliche, but, can we play truth or dare?” Suga says smirking. 

 

To Be Continued…..

 


	6. and so the chaos continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play truth or dare....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about as close as smut as I can get. I really suck and since I'm not following any specific couples.... yeah have fun!

“I know this is really cliche, but, can we play truth or dare?” Suga says smirking.

“I don’t see why no-” Wilson was cut off by Noya and Hinata jumping around shouting yes over and over.

“As long as we keep it appropriate, nothing too-” Daichi was trying to say before Tanaka interrupted him.

“ Do boyfriends count in this? Or are we playing no couples?” He says, a grin eating up his face.

They took a vote. Boyfriends are not to be recognised in this game. And because Wilson was hosting, he got to pick first.

“Hhhmmmm, Kageyama. Truth or dare?”

Kageyama looks over at the red head then back.

“Truth.”

“How long was the longest kiss you’ve had?” Wilson asked. He didn’t want to start a fight this early in the game.

Kageyama looks over at Hinata, clearly asking his partner. The smaller boy shrugges. Kageyama looks back up and repeats the gesture. “I don’t know, like 20 minutes.” His face made of complete stone.

Hinata turns bright scarlet and whispers something in his ear, causing him to blush as well.

“Never mind, I think it was 7.” Noya snickers and claps Hinata on the back. Suga is trying as hard as he possibly can to hide his giggles behind his hand and Wilson just looks scarred.

“Whatever,” he says trying to return the attention back to the game. “Sugawara-senpai, truth or dare?” The black haired boy turns to face the other.

“Hhhhmmm, let me thinnnkk…. Uuummm, dare.” He says a mischievous glint in those seemingly innocent eyes.

“I dare you….” He paused to think, “..to sit in Asahi-san’s lap for the rest of the game.” At this the gentle giant turned a bright shade of embarrassed out of human capability.

Suga said nothing but crawled over to Asahi and sat in the middle of his legs, because he was sitting cross-legged, and leaned against the bigger man’s chest. Daichi glared for a moment at his junior, but neither of them said anything.

“Alright…..” Suga says looking around the circle for his victim. “Tanaka, Truth or dare?” he asked.

“Dare!” Tanka yelled, causing everyone sitting next to him to cover their ears, from the loudness of his voice.

“I dare you to share a sleeping mat with Ennoshita,-” He was then cut of by Ennoshita choking on some water he was drinking and Tanaka yelling ‘yes.’  
“I wasn’t finished, you have to sleep with him; completely naked.” All innocence was now lost. Everyone was now staring at Suga. Their seemingly innocent senpai now showing his true colors.

“Why am I being dragged into this?!” Ennoshita says, Following in suit to his boyfriend and almost everyone else, by turning a promising color of red.

“Because I don’t think anyone else would willingly do it. Maybe Noya, not the point. Just cuz’.” Suga badly explained. A shit eating grin on his face.

“Okay, that’s easy. I choose my bro. Noya, truth or dare?” Tanaka says quickly shutting that down.

“uuuummmmm…...Truth, I always pick dare anyway.” Noya says sitting on his knees, slightly bouncing in place.

“Kay, what was the real reason you and Asahi broke up 2 weeks ago, but got back together 2 days later?” Tanaka asked. A looks of determination on his face told everyone he was going to the answers. Asahi turned bright red and put his head in his hands.

Noya leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Asahi gave a small nod, but never removed his hands from his face.

“Well, what I told you was partially true, he didn’t really want to come over. But that wasn’t why we fought. He didn’t want to come over because… I said that my parents weren’t going to be there and basically he said that he didn’t want to do anything till we were... married...” He trails off at the end, saying the last word so quietly that everyone had to lean in to hear him. He was so uncharacteristically like himself, that no one said anything for a while, some processing this information and others just shocked beyond words.

“Wait, so does this mean…. What I think it means…?”

“No! No, no, no. No, we talked and stuff… so yeah.” Noya says clearing things up. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“But it’s my turn! Wilson, truth or dare?” Noya says desperately trying to change the subject and the sombre mood.

Wilson looks over at him. “Well truth I guess.”

“Damn! If you chose dare I would have made you sleep naked too, but because it’s truth…” He trails off for a moment trailing off so he can think.

“Have you ever paid for a sexualy implyed show?” the smaller boys asks, a glint in his eye says that he already knows the answer, but want to hear it straight from his mouth.

“Not going to lie, that was one of the best times. That was 50 dallars well spent.” A large grin on his face.

Noya laughed and looked up at the younger boy. “You seriously spent 5500 yen, you told me it was more like 2000.” He doubled over in laughter clutching his stomach.

Wilson looks around the group, and sighs. Hinata is jumping in place, clearly waiting for someone to choose him. He is the last one after all.

“Hinata, truth or dare?”

“DARE!” He yells from his spot, still jumping on his knees.

“I dare you to… belly dance to the last song you played.”

At this the red-head looked thoughtful. Wilson was trying to keep the theme, but not make it too uncomfortable. But when he mentioned this, you could almost see the steam shoot out of the second-year ears.

He jumps up and pulls out his phone. Everyone watches expectantly as he turns on his music. It starts quickly, after a couple of beats the song starts. Hinata’s hips move side to side, on the beat.

She say she love my lolly, She wanna make it pop  
She say she love my lolly, She wanna kiss the top

Most everyone recognised the song after the first two lines. Hinata rolled his stomach, sending his hips forward in a weird thrusting motion.

_She say she love my lolly, She love my lollipop_   
_She say she love my lolly, She say she love my lolly_   
_She say she love to party, girl, I love your body_   
_Why you on the table? Cause you know I'm watching_   
_She say she love my molly, so we can leave this party_   
_And go back to my hotel, and don't stop for Hibachi_   
_Don't stop in the lobby, I hope you massage me_   
_I hope you can take it when I make you call me papi_

The majority of this time he was simply rolling his hips, and stomach to make a wave like motion.

_Club about to close, come up out them clothes_   
_I'm about to give you what you asking for_   
_Order what you want girl, it ain't no problem_   
_I'mma tell the waitress that my baby need a bottle_   
_Order what you want, said it ain't no problem_   
_Got a piece of candy and it's all for you_   
_She say she love my lolly, She wanna make it pop_

  
Now he swirls his hips, making sure to stick his ass out when he can.

_She say she love my lolly, She wanna kiss the top_   
_She say she love my lolly, She love my lollipop_   
_She say she love my lolly, She say she love my lolly_

When the song ends he is bright red from both the exercise and embarrassment. Everyone stares at the so called ‘innocent’ first year mouths agape at his new found ability. Or what they think is.

Everyone but Kageyama, who, while also red, has a cocky smirk playing on his lips as he looks around the group, and pulling his boyfriend down into his lap. Hinata turns, so he is straddling Kageyama’s hips, and slides his hands up the taller boys torso, until they reach his neck, sliding behind his head and leaning in. Kageyama’s hands find their way into the smaller boys hair, curling his finger into the brightly colored strands.

Daichi not-so-subtly clears his throat, causing the couple to pull away from each other.

“I think that we should go to sleep.” He pulls out his phone to check the time.  
“Yeah, It’s 2:40.” Everyone agrees, and Suga makes sure that once Ennoshita and Tanaka are in the sleeping bag, Tanaka takes his clothes off.

They all end up falling asleep around 3:10.


	7. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find some interesting things out about their teacher....

 All is once again well with the volley dorks- well, you know, as much as it can be- except for grades, especially english. But luckily for them they have a native english speaker who also happen to be fluent in japanese. So with some planning they were able to make study groups. 

Tsukishima and Ennoshita, who are helping with math and japanese, and Wilson and Yachi, in charge of english, were to take turns teaching each group, every-other day.

Group 1 was the 5 first years who were all in upper classes and didn’t need help, so they just did whatever the hell they felt like, at whoever’s house. Group 2 was Tanaka, Kageyama, Narita and Kinoshita. Group 3 was Noya, Hinata, and Yamaguchi.

The first time they meet up is slight chaos, but they eventually get the hang of it. All dandy and great, sometimes one or two of the old third years show up to help, and encourage them. They have fun, it’s a nice set up, and everyone is pretty happy with the situation.

But one thursday evening, group 3 was at Wilson’s house with the supervision of Yachi.

“Wait-so-what-no-yeah…?” Wilson sighs. He has gone over this particular sentence with Hinata about 10 times, and the redhead still isn’t grasping the context.

“Alright, you write what you think you is right, and then I will look over it okay?” Wilson tries to reason. Hinata nods furiously, and begins to scribble furiously on his paper.

“What about you, Nishinoya-kun, do you need any help?”

“Yeah, my teacher gave us this list to translate, but I can’t get any of these words.” He says holding the paper to the younger boy to examine.

On the top of the page said To-Do, with a bulleted list underneath. As Wilson read through it, he felt his face grow ever warmer, to the point where he couldn’t read anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Yachi asks, leaning over to read the paper.  She can’t get all the words, but the ones that she does, also make her turn an embarrassing shade of red. How she knows these words, no one will ever know.

“Um… let me text Ennoshita-kun really quick. Tanaka got the same paper right?” He asks turning to face Noya. The older boy nods looking slightly confused.

Wilson pulls out his phone and opens the team group chat.

  


**_19:20_ **

 

 **NW:** hey Ennoshita-kun, can you have Tanaka send me a picture of his english homework?

 

 **Enno:** sure, why tho???

 

 **NW** : i jus wanna check smh

 

 **thing 2** : _(Picture file attached)_

 

 **thing 2** : this 1??

 

 **NW** : yeah, thanks

  
  


“I think your teacher gave you the wrong paper Nishinoya-kun. It doesn’t match the one Tanaka-kun has, and yours is um… kind of inappropriate.”  Noya looks up at the blonde, titling his head.

“Inappropriate?” He asks.

“Uh, yeah, it… um kinda has some personal stuff on here, she must of given you the wrong paper.”

“What does it say?” Yamaguchi pipes up having finished his work.

“It’s-uh-it’s a to-do list, and uh, it has a list of things that um, she needs to do, and like, a shopping list, of like, um, things…” He manages to stutter though the sentence.

Hinata and Yamaguchi have their heads cocked looking up at him, but not Noya, no, he has a grin on his face that can only mean one thing.

These poor boys innocence is about to be history.

“What kind of things, Wilson?”

“Oh, um, I’m not sure Yachi, Hinata-”

“But this is supposed to be an educational experience right? We only want to know more about your native language, and your vast knowledge of all things.” Know the westerner has a hard time saying no to them.

“It’s can’t be that bad, Wil-kun! Just tell us!” Hinata says jumping up and down in his spot, not knowing what is about to be lost.

He sighs before answering.

“It says :” ( _Author note: I’m just going to type it out instead of trying to describe it._ )    

 

**_TO-DO:_**

  * _Laundry (don’t forget new lingerie)_
  * _Call Akio (#2)_
  * _Grading_
  * _Talk to Eito about his ‘extra credit’_
  * _Shopping:_



 

  1. _Condoms_
  2. _Pregnancy test_
  3. _Birth control_
  4. _Bread_
  5. _Eggs_
  6. _Cinnamon_
  7. _Chicken_
  8. _Rice_
  9. _Etc._



 

  * _Pick up paycheck_
  * _Doctor’s appointment_



When he was finished reading off the list, he looked up to see Yamaguchi and Yachi covering their faces, which were probably just as bright or brighter than his. But Hinata just looked at him in confusion.

“What’s lingerie, why did she put #2 in the thingies, why did she write ‘extra credit’ like that, what were the fir-” Noya slaps a hand over his mouth, while trying his best to control his own giggles.

“I don’t think that I should be the one to tell you these things Hinata-kun” Wilson says staring pointedly at Noya. “Just ask Kageyama or Noya later, okay?” Hinata, still very confused, nods.

Luckily the rest of the night goes by without any other disaster happening. But the next morning at practice, Ennoshita corners him to ask him about how last night went.

“Oh, well, um-IthinkNishinoya-kunmighthavecorruptedHinata-kunandweknowwaytoomuchabouttheirenglishteacher.” He says trying to get it out as fast as possible.

“What?”

“Well, Nishinoya-kun’s teacher gave him the wrong list and, um… it had some, well, uh, personal information on it.” He says trying to explain to the best of his ability, while still being vague.

“Can I see the paper after practice Wilson-kun?” Wilson nods and runs back to finish warming up. And after practice he asks noya for the paper, and after some bribing with food, he manages to get it and show it to Ennoshita.

The older looks over it for a minute, before looking up.

“I’m not going to lie, I have no idea what most of this says. But maybe you and Noya should take it back, and explain what happened?” Wilson agrees and after changing drags Noya to his class where his teacher is sitting behind the desk.

“Um Fukui-san?” Wilson says walking up with Noya to the desk.

“Yes? What can I do for you boys?” She says looking up, she is actually very sweet, and pretty, but neither can look at her the same anymore.

“Um, well, I think you gave Nishinoya-san the wrong paper, um, we were doing it last night, and uh, well.... Here.” he says thrusting the paper out for her to take.

She looks down at it for a minute before jumping out of her seat, grabbing the paper, and running out of the classroom.

“I think she is embarrassed.” Noya says looking up at Wilson. The taller shoots him a look.

“No shit, genius”  

They never saw that teacher again. Some say that she quit, others say that she was fired, a few say she was arrested, but one thing is for sure, Eito’s grade went down significantly.

  
And poor Hinata was never the same after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope all of you are enjoying reading this! I need more ideas, so if anyone has anything they think would be a good chapter, feel free to share. I promise I'll try to write more, I have been super busy lately with exams and stuff, but yeah. Oh and do you think that I should write another song-fic, or should I just add it to another fic I'm writing? Thanks for reading!!


	8. Snowtivitys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing in the snow

It was late winter. Christmas had passed and the boys had nothing to look forward to, and although they still had fun together, everyone was slightly more depressed. Ukai was having none of it. The boys had to be in a good mental and physical health in order to play with all they have got. 

“Alright boys, I think you are in need of some good outdoor-recreation. Go change and meet outside the gym.” He says to the circle of boys.

They all nod in confusion but turn to go put their uniforms back on, along with scarves, mittens, hats and the like.  Once everyone is ready they all go out together. 

The sight that greets them makes them all smile. Except Tuskishima and Kageyama, who never smile anyway.

Ukai and Takeda, just like them, are dressed in winter gear. Takeda sensei is smiling as he watches the reaction of the boys.

Kiyoko and Yachi are standing off to the side also watching the boys. But because of the girls uniform showing most of their legs, they are sitting on the steps wrapped in blankets. And somehow even got a hold of Hot Chocolate. 

They looked very cute snuggled up like that, causing the boys to get distracted more than once. (And might be the reason they lost, but no one is willing to admit that.)

A small snow fortress stands between them and Ukai, who in preparation has made a huge pile of pre-made snowballs.  

The 2 adults are watching as the boys circle up, quietly whispering to themselves. When they finally break apart, Captain Ennoshita steps forward to address the other two.  

“We are prepared to fight with all our strength. I hope you two are prepared…” He looks at the ground for a moment then looks back up, meeting both their gazes, “FOR BATTLE!” 

As he yells the last part, an avalanche of snowballs are aimed at the other two, who duck behind their fort. Waiting out the ambush. 

When it finally seems to have slowed, Ukai peeks up and sees the boys have used the time to also create a small brigade with snow, everything seems quiet. Which is never a good sign. 

“What’s happening?” Takeda asks still hidden.

“Nothing, no one has made a move yet…” They whisper back and forth a bit more before something happens. 

Someone throws a snowball up, and before he can process what they are doing, Wilson pops up and smacks the snowball right at the 2 teachers. They barely manage to dodge it as it whizzes past their heads. 

When the blonde lands he watches the snowball miss and lets out a small curse. 

“Spiking the ball didn’t work, maybe we can just ambush them.” He says as he lays back down dodging the snowballs flying right at him.   

“No, I think we just need to be more precise. We need someone who can aim…” Ennoshita says thinking.

“Besides, we just ambushed them, we can’t use the same move twice.” Yamaguchi speaks up. 

“Aww, but the ambush was so much fun!” Noya groans from where he is half lying on Hinata. 

Why don’t we send a few people as spies, a few as bait and I can leave.” Tsukishima says as just about everyone rolls their eyes.  And before and other plan can be suggested, Tanaka points out a small shadow moving along with some nearby trees.

“Who is it?” Someone whispers.

“That dumbass.” Kageyama speaks up, giving a clear indication of who it is. Ennoshita is about to send someone after him when he hears Takeda sensei shout.

“LOOK OUT!”  They all peak up to see Hinata being taken out by a snowball to the face. After the shock has passed, his face turns into a pout. But quickly turns into giggles, as he sees that the coach might have gotten him, but he got the coach as well. 

The younger Ukai is covered in snow, chunks stick to his face and coat top. Takeda takes this as a chance to lob a shit ton of the snowballs at the boys, managing to hit a few.  

One of them heads straight for Noya's unsuspecting head, but Tanaka notices last minute, pushing his bro out of the way. Taking the hit for himself. When Noya comes to his senses, he see's his best friend laying in the snow. His chest is covered with the white substance. Noya taking the opportunity to be hella dramatic, takes it. 

"Tanaka, bro... talk to me, say something..." He grabs his friends face in his hands, gently patting his cheeks. The bald boy flutters his eyes open. 

"Noya? Is...Is that you?" He lets out a few fake coughs, playing into the drama of the situation. 

"Bro, bro wake up. You're going to live trust me... just hang in there bro..." Tanaka shakes his head. 

"No, I won't...but...tell...Chikara I I l..." He drops his head pretending o be dead. 

"NOOOO STAY WITH US DUDE, YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!" Noya pounds on his chest, as he pretends to cry. Everyone had been watching for the most part everything is quiet until Ennoshita speaks up.

"He is in a better place now..." He takes his place next to the other third year, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not too sure about that Captain." 

"Tsukki!" 

Noya looks up at Ennoshita, wiping at imaginary tears.

"He...he wanted me to... to tell you..." He looks down then back up " he wanted me to tell you he-"

"HEY! Would you look at that I'm alive now! And I am pissed ah hell that no one has even tried to avenge me yet." Tanaka shouts as he shoots up from where he is laying in the snow. Noya snickers into his hand and in return receives a slug to his shoulder. Ennoshita just looks at them with a mix of confusion, amusement and fondness.

 This continues until about the end of practice. They thank Ukai and go to the market to warm up just a bit before heading home. 

As they eat they reminisce the fun they had today, recounting all the times each of them got hit.

There is a lull in the conversation before one of the first years speak up.

“Where did Hinata-kun go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I swear I'm alive, just forgetful. Oh and fyi, Hinata is fine I just thought it might be funny to add that to the end of the story. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!


	9. Car Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car shenanigans

They were on their way back from a practice match with their old rivals, Nekoma. They did pretty well, they lost some, and won a few. They won the last match, putting them all in a good mood for the ride home. 

They had some complications with their bus and ended up having to switch to a large van. There were two seats along the left side of the bus and one on the right, to make an isle. In the back, was just a row of seats where Wilson, Kageyama, Noya, Hinata and one of the first years sat. In that order. 

Everyone is chatting animatedly, until they hit a sharp turn causing everyone to either be squished into the window or the person sitting next to them. Most of them groan in discomfort, and others say nothing. 

“Hinata-san, can you get off now?” Kou (the first year) says. He is a fairly quiet and respectful, but one hell of a blocker. And like everyone else he towers over Hinata and could probably push him off, if he weren’t trying to be kind. 

Wilson laughs from where he sits, looking over at the two.

“I see, are we playing jello now?” Everyone looks at him in confusion.

“Oh come on. Please tell me you know what jello is…” More blank stares look back at him. He sighs and rubs the back of his head. 

“There is this dessert we have in america called jello, it's basically flavored gelatin. And when you move it it jiggles and holds its place. And then his car game came out where, every time there is a curve in the road you squish the person next to you, because you are pretending to be like jello. Got it?”  Some nod, but most don’t really get it.

He sighs again. “Like this.” Another curve comes and he leans into Kageyama pressing him into Noya, who is pressing into Hinata to is basically laying on top of Kou. “Now, you squish the living hell out of the person next you to you.” As he says this he presses even harder into Kageyama and so on. 

“Got it now?”  Everyone nods their heads, more surely this time. They wait for the next curve, and when it comes, everyone springs into action, smashing their bodies into those next to them.

After about half an hour of playing they get really into it. Crushing to person on the end into oblivion at every chance they get. Some don’t even wait for the curves, they simply crush whoever is sitting next to them for the hell of it. 

The back row goes to fuck when Noya signals to Wilson behind Kageyama’s back to squish him at the same time. 

He holds up 3 fingers, 2, 1…

Kageyama never saw it coming…

Once they release him, Noya bends over laughing. Tears in his eyes as he sees Kageyama’s betrayed expression. That is until a scary smile graces the younger's face. Noya goes still, his face visibly pales. 

He tries to make a break for it, only to be held back by an arm around his waist. He is thrown back into his seat and given the same treatment from both of his kohai’s. 

“NO! RELEASE ME YOU PEASANTS!” He yells at them as they squish together even more.   

“SETTLE DOWN BACK THERE BEFORE I KILL US ALL!” Ukai yells from the driver's seat. Everyone calms down after that. Only playing when they go through curves. 

They don’t play many more car games after that.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my apology for not posting for 2 months...so enjoy!


	10. Puppy problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds a dog...thus a puppy is present for practice

“But hear me out, we could train-”

“No.”

“Pleeease?” 

Ennoshita looks back at him, right in the eye ready to give his boyfriend and his best friend the scolding of a lifetime. When he is met with the eyes of a certain creature, they were previously trying to convince him to keep, so that they could have a real mascot. 

(To which Ennoshita debated was stupid because their mascot was the crows, not puppys. Then they debated that they could use it as moral support, and there was no way they were going to try to catch a crow. Which has lead them here.)

He sighs, and the puppy wags his tail. Barking happily, the puppy is handed over to the reluctant hands of one, very annoyed, Ennoshita Chikara. 

He eyes the puppy warily. It is probably someone's pet, judging by the breed and the cleanliness. It  looked like a cocker spaniel, with bright white fur, and brown spots.

He sighs in defeat, and looks up at the two boys. “It’s fine with me, but ask coach. But, this little guy looks like he belongs to someone, so right after practice, we will be hunting down his owner, got it?” 

The other boys nod in excitement. Already running away to find Coach Ukai. Luckily it was afternoon practice, and the boys wouldn’t have to carry the dog around with them all day. Once everyone arrives, Ukai has everyone sit in the normal semi-circle. 

“Alright, today we have a special guest. But, if you can’t focus with him around I’m going to take him home got it?” Everyone nods, a few ‘yeah’s or ‘yes’s. 

The whole gym goes silent as Sensei walks in with the puppy. Suddenly there is a chorus of ‘aw’.  They all gather around the puppy to get a better look at him. 

“Tanaka and Noya found him, if you have any questions ask them!” Ukai yells over the boys. They all crowd around trying to look at the puppy all for the exception of Tsukishima, Kageyama and Ennoshita. 

Someone asks what it’s name is, and Noya and Tanaka look at each other for a second before shrugging their shoulders. 

“We haven’t had a change to name him yet.” Noya speaks first. 

“I’m sure we can think of something by the end of practice.” Tanaka says from next to him. 

“Or because we promised we would find his owner after practice, we just call him buddy. Sound good to everyone?” Ennoshita speaks up. They all solemnly nod their heads. They play with the puppy for a few more minutes before Coach turns their attention back to practice. 

The puppy seems less like a distraction once they get started. For warm up, they do laps around the gym, and the puppy tries to race/keep up with them. He follows along with the back, and occasionally running up to the front, just to fall back again. 

They find it’s easier to do the laps when a puppy is following you. Or when they collapse on the ground and it starts licking your face. You can try to squirm away, but everyone knows, it will still chase you. 

They can get though most matches, although, the puppy keeps chasing after the dropped ball, causing them to have to get a new ball almost every round.

It was fucking hysterical when the puppy was surrounded by balls, playing chasing, jumping, and trying to carry them. Wilson went to go get one of the balls from his horde, and when the puppy saw this, he growled at him when he touched the ball. 

He laughed and went for another ball only to get the same treatment. Some others tried too, only to have the same thing happen. It was all very funny until Tsukishima was done, and went over to kick the balls around the court. 

They bounced and ricocheted off of everything, and of course the puppy tried to go after them. They were able to get some balls back into their possession, but it wasn’t as fun as struggling with the puppy. 

When practice was over, they were almost done cleaning when a figure appeared in the doorway. 

“Daichi-san?! What are you doing here?” Noya was the first to recognise him. They all ran over to find out why the former captain had decided to make a late visit, even he knew that they were supposed to be out of practice soon. 

 “Have you happened to come across a small dog? Apparently Suga had got him as a surprise, and he must have gotten out somehow.” He says a little breathless. It was obvious he must have been running around for awhile. 

Ennoshita is the one to speak up first.

“Yes, actually Tanaka and Noya found one right before practice today. Where is he?” He looks around on the ground for a little bit, until Hinata lifts it up, it’s tail waging and it’s tongue hanging out of it’s mouth.  

“I’m not actually too sure what he looks like, but I can call Suga and ask him…” Daichi says with a thoughtful look on his face before pulling out his phone and calling. 

“I think so…You never said what it looked like...Right, right...okay….yeah…..yes….Yeah I found her!” Everyone cheers, before one of the first years speak up.

“Wait, did you say it was a girl?” Daichi nods, slightly confused. “It’s nothing, we just assumed that it was a boy, we even called her buddy.” Daichi chuckles and another form shows up behind him. 

“I heard you found just what I was looking for.” Suga says appearing next to Daichi, now fully noticeable. 

“Suga-senpai!” Hinata cheers, and Kageyama scolds him for being too loud. 

  
To end this story, let’s just say that the boys don’t go home until way too late, and the former players promise to bring Daisy back as much as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I never want to name the first years, but I guess i'm just lazy...lol


	11. Driving....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka gets a drivers licence, and a car... you can probably guess where this is gong.   
> WARNING: This has some language in it, so be warned.

They were having an outside practice due to the nice weather. They were mostly left to their own devices, Coach would circle around and make a few critiques before moving on to help another group of boys. It was nice, quiet. 

That’s how you know something is off.

And it wasn’t long until they figured out why. Tanaka and Noya came bounding into practice, Noya sitting on Ryuu’s shoulders, hold a slip of paper in one hand and a pair of keys in the other.

When Ukai spots them he lets out a large sigh, reaching up to rub at his temples, knowing that a headache was going to come. Maybe a migraine… we’ll just have to see. (It’s a migraine, definitely a migraine.)

Hinata, getting wrapped up in the excitement of his senpai, starting running and jumping around them wanting to know what they were so excited about.

“Ryuu got his licence! He can drive us anywhere now!” Noya cheered, still sitting on the others shoulders.  

Once the news got out, everyone circled around. Wanting to see the evidence, and surely enough the licence was legitimate.

“Why is it paper though? My parents are laminated.” One of the first years asks.

“Oh, that’s because they need to make it. I’ll have one just like it in a few weeks they just need to send it to me.” Tanaka explains, as Noya crawls off his shoulders.

“Alright everyone as exciting as this is, we need to get back to practice, and you two who thought that is was okay to disrupt practice and be late, can do 10 extra laps.” Ukai calls their attention, as he walks up to the group.

The boys in offence groan at their punishment, but go and change despite. The boys return and they finish practice. As they walk back to the changing rooms, the topic come back up, naturally.

“You know the licence is cool and but you can’t use it unless you have a car.” Wilson says, as they reach the doors.

Noya shakes his head at the other boy, making a tsking sound. “Not true my foreign kohai, we do, in fact have a car actually.”  

“That’s so cool!” Hinata says appearing behind Wilson.  Kageyama shoots him a glare, being the jealous boyfriend that he is. And Hinata being the oblivious boyfriend that he is, doesn’t see it.

“I miss driving…” Wilson says wistfully, staring off into the distance.

“Wait?! You can drive?!” Just about everyone asks, even Tsukishima looks mildly surprised for a moment.

“Yeah, in the U.S. you can get your licence when you’re 16.” He explains to them. “ I have this old truck my parents gave to me. It’s shit, but it runs, man I used to take that thing everywhere.”

“I’m so jealous!” a first year says, and a few of the members agree.

“So, what’cha sayin’ is that you can drive, and never once brought it up?!” Tanaka says giving Wilson a incredulous look. Wilson bobs his head.

“Yup, I even have my licence with me if you want to see it.” He says pulling on his shirt. He doesn’t wait for an answer, just digs into his bag until he finds his wallet. He opens it and pull out a small card, handing it over to Tanaka.

The older pretends to inspect it, with Noya and Ennoshita looking over his shoulder, before nodding in approval and handing it back. Tanaka turns and gives his boyfriend a look, which is met with an exasperated one. Giving up on his boyfriend he turns to Noya who shares the look, before turning to Wilson.

“WE MUST JUDGE YOUR DRIVING SKILL!” The duo screams before being hit upside the head by Ennoshita, muttering half-assed apologies.

“I can’t drive while I’m here though. I can be sent back home, sorry guys.” Wilson says rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The boys look disappointed, but not for long.

They bombard him with questions of his skill. Asking if he knows this thing or that. Honestly he wasn’t prepared for all the terms they used. He was able to answer them nonetheless.

“Have you ever been in a accident before?” Noya asks, as Tanaka complains about wanting to ask him that first.

“Yeah, I’ve been in three actually. The first one no damage was done, and it doesn’t really count. The second time, was their fault, and the last time, was when I was trying to do a burn out and didn’t see the other car, so i T-boned him. But he was chill, and we’re all good now.”

Everyone looks on with either stars or horror in their eyes.

“What’s a burnout?” Yamaguchi speaks up, from where he stands next to Tsukki who looks absolutely done with this conversation.

“It’s basically when you spin your tires to make smoke, while you stay in place.”  Wilson explains. They still look confused, but don’t ask more questions about it.

“Bro, can you show us?” Noya jumps around excitedly. Tsukishima mutters something under his breath, making Yamaguchi nod and snigger.

And no one knows what happens next, but they do know they were outside circled around a P.O.S. car. There is no bumper, the edges are rusted, the tires are almost bald, the windshield wipers don’t work, and it won't stay running for more than 2 minutes, if your braking.

It was in the empty student parking lot, Wilson in the driver's seat, with Tanaka next to him, and Noya in the back. Everyone was standing next to the school, a good distance away, to watch. Kinoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita all had found fire extinguishers and were standing at the ready.

“Wait, bro.” Wilson says before he stats the car. “Do you have an aux cord?” Tanaka smiles devilishly at him.

“Yeah, bro gimme your phone.” He says holding out his hand for wilson to place his phone into. Wilson hands it over, telling him the password. The other plug it in and finds a song.

“Once you go I’ll start it, kay?”  Wilson nods in affirmation.

Wilson starts the car and rev’s the engine, as the song starts. As soon as he hears it he turns to see the other two giggling from the passenger seat. Wilson smiles and shakes his head. Fuckin’ tokyo drift.

He makes his movements quick. Locking the handbrake and popping the clutch. The smell of burning rubber, and the sight of smoke make the other two ahh. The car starts to fishtail and Wilson lets the break go, and releases the clutch, but moves into the highest gear possible, before heading right for everyone, only to drift and miss them by a few centimeters.   

There are a few yells, but more or less everyone is too entranced to care much. He shifts gears, speeding into the middle of the parking lot. Doing a few circles, jarring the steering wheel so fast they almost get whiplash. He spins them a few times. Before pulling out and drifting again to avoid going up on the curb.

It all very cool and interesting and shit, until he stops and puts the car in reverse. Tanaka rills the down down screaming ‘fuck yeah, bitches’ while Wilson turns around and looking Noya in the eye.

“Duck down I can’t see out the back.” Noya grins and does as he’s told, laying down on the seat, so he can’t see anything. Wilson gains speed going backward before flipping the front of the car so they are facing forward again.

Tanaka is sitting in the window now shirt off and above his head, shouting out obscenities while pointing to his kohai, while the other third year look on in pure unadulterated fear. Some of the first years and Kageyama have their phones out, recording the whole event.

He does a few laps around the parking lot, drifting around all the corners. He speeds, trying to get the car to go as fast as possible before another car pulls in and he has to swerve to avoid them.

When they come to a full stop, Wilson yanks Tanaka out of the window. Crawling over him so they have to switch seats. They all breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Bro, the fuck? We could’ve died!” Tanaka yells, half adrenaline, half excitement. No hint of anger.

“Sorry! I didn’t see ‘um. But as long as they think you were the one driving, it’s not a problem.” Wilson assures him.

Suddenly the driver of the other car climbs out, and everyone's face goes pale...Daichi...and Suga… not looking very happy….walk towards them.

“Oh fuckin’ hell, what do? Guys what do we do?!” Wilson lokos with the other two, only to be met with stone faces. Both of them to have appeared to have lost their soul.

“Oh, Fuckin’ shit. God, fucking fuck’s fuck. Guys stop playin’ with me.” Then there are three knocks on Tanaka’s window…

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun...  
> And the song I was taking about is called Tokyo drift from fast and furious


	12. the race...

“Oh, Fuckin’ shit. God, fucking fuck’s fuck. Guys stop playin’ with me.” Then there are three knocks on Tanaka’s window…

 

There are three taps on Tanaka’s window, showing a somewhat furious Sugawara. Tanaka looks straight ahead, pretending not to see him.

 

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke, roll down this window right now, or I swear to god, that I will rip the door off it’s hinges and beat your sorry ass with it!” Suga yells through the window, making all three, swallow, and roll the window down. 

 

“Suga Senpai! How great it is to see you again! How are you? Are you good? You look good! How is Daic-” Noya is cut off by the glare that Suga sends him.   

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?! You could have hurt a lot of people!” The anger has worn off and now Suga just looks mostly concerned. Tanaka looks over at Wilson, regret and sorrow in his eyes. 

 

“Bro, I love you and I would never tell him normally, but this guilt trip...it’s-it’s too much. I’m gonna tell him.” Noya gasps, and Wilson looks at him astonished. Suga just looks confused.

 

“No, you-you can’t bro. Don’t do this to me.” Tanaka looks down and shakes his head, when he looks back up he mouths ‘sorry’ before turning to Suga. 

 

“Sugawara-san, I’m sorry but it was Wilson driving the car, not me. But don’t take this out on him, it’s my fault and I-” he is cut off by a chuckle from Suga. The boys look on in astonishment. They others at the curb are silent, trying to listen in on what is going down. 

 

Suga turns to them with a glint in his eye. Looks all of them over but, his eyes land on the foreigner in the passenger seat. The smile that stretches across his face is a mix of deadly amusement, and cockyness.

 

None of them know how to take it…

 

“Noah,” The boy is question gulps.

 

“You and me lets go.” 

 

“You’re on.” Noya and Tanaka look between the two heads going back and forth, While the deadly smiles stretch across the other boys faces. 

 

Shit happens…

 

2 Hours Later…

 

A very displeased Daichi was watching with a scowl on his face, arms crossed and standing in front of two cars, both of which have drivers with a glint in their eyes, and a determination to beat the other. 

 

“You guys are going to get seriously injured, then how are we supposed to explain to the paramedics that come to save you that you were doing illegal activities.”

 

“Daichi my dear, shut the hell up, and raise the damn flag.” Suga says with the bittersweet tone in his voice. Daichi shakes his head but does as he is told anyways. 

 

“IF YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORLD FOR THE TWO IDIOTS HERE, SAY IT NOW!” Daichi yells to the rest of the team. Hinata, Noya,Tanaka, and Kageyama walk over to Wilson first. 

 

“If you die, can I have your stuff?” Hinata asks through the rolled-down window. Wilson laughs.

 

“Sure, man. But the pictures go to my family ‘kay?” He says with a wink.  Hinata bounds off cheering, Kageyama in tow, but not before wishing a good luck to Wilson first.

 

Tanaka is next.

“Okay, two things, 1 if you wreck my car I will kill you slowly. 2 beat Suga-senpai’s ass to the dirt.” He says with a classic Tanaka grin, before Noya pushes him over to wish Wilson luck and tell him how cool this whole event is. 

 

Everyone walks off the makeshift track to the designated ‘sidelines’. Because they couldn’t actually do this on the road they had driven out a few miles on a old road, that is technically closed off. Don’t ask.  Daichi returns to his spot in front of the cars. 

 

“You idiots may now start your engines.” The revving on engines sound though the area.

 

“Ready!” Suga and wilson look over at each other grins still in place.

 

“Set!” They look back to the road, revving the engines one last time before take off. 

 

“GO!” Before Daichi can even finish the word the two racers are off, speeding down the road. So far it’s neck in neck, but as they reach the turning point, Sugawara throws his car into a drift that would make professional racers look impressed. 

 

Wilson watches with amazement, as Suga throws hima triumphant look for about .5 seconds before looking back to road. 

 

Wilson is still stuck in his trance, but quickly shakes it off. Shifting as fast as he can to catch up to Suga. Both speedometers read close to 120 mph. They weave between each other, trying to scare the other into slowing down. 

 

However this doesn’t faze either of them and they keep pushing it til the hear the cheering of the others. They can see Daichi from where they are, scowl still in place and arms still crossed. 

  
  
  
  
  


The winner was….

 

Suga.

 

They brought their cars to a screeching halt. Wilson groaning in defeat, but taking it with a stride nonetheless. 

 

“Congrats Suga-senpai.” Wilson says when he finally gets out of the car, and the adrenaline has worn off.

 

Suga smiles at him. 

 

“Thanks Wilson. Better luck next time.” He says with a slightly more vicious smile. 

 

Wilson mimics the smile. "totally." They shake hands...

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, I completely understand if you think it's lame and if you hate it. But, if possible,I would love and appreciate any and all suggestions and comments if you have any!!


End file.
